Katya
Unpredictable and ambitious, Katya was a powerful, rogue player in the Underworld who for centuries watched what she considered "Lesser Evils" advance past her in the line of succession from lower-level Demondom to higher-level Demondom. While serving numerous Dark Demonic Lords of the Underworld, Katya consolidated her powers until she was ready to initiate her own plans to become relevant in the Hierarchy of Evil. Quick Facts Gender: Female Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Black Weapon of Choice: Sai Notable Powers: Shapeshifting, Levitation, Teleportation via Shredding, Super Strength Portrayed By: Michelle Hurd Pandora's Box Katya plotted a devious scheme to obtain Pandora's Box, a mythical box containing the ills of the world and release it's contents unto humanity. Nina She tracked down a Guardian of Pandora's Box, a young woman known as Nina, and chased her down an alley in San Francisco demanding that she give her the box. Clutching onto the box with all her might, Nina refused to give the box to the evil demon causing Katya to use her power of Levitation, knocking Nina to the ground. The young woman lost grip of the box but got up and shielding the box with all her might, protecting it from Katya's grasp. Nina blasted Katya backwards causing the demon to nearly crash into a gate but because she had the power of Levitation, she levitated to a halt preventing the crash. : Katya drew her deadly sai and threw one of them at Nina, the young woman was able to avert the first one but then Katya plunged toward Nina and the two went into battle. Nina proved no match for Katya as she stabbed the young woman with her sai, killing her. Katya went to grap Pandora's Box but, knowing she was evil, the box vanished from Katya's clutches. Taking on Nina's Identity Determined to obtain Pandora's Box, Katya shapeshifted into Nina and travelled to Halliwell Manor where she pleaded with Phoebe Halliwell to help her locate the Box. The demon made Phoebe and her sisters, Piper and Paige believe that the Box moved on to it's next Guardian because it sensed that Nina was in great danger and that the new Guardian needs to be taught the dangers of the Box. : While she discussed the Box with the sisters, Piper began scrying for the Guardian's location but was unsuccessful causing Katya to hand Piper her necklace, thinking it would help reveal the location. The scrying crystal floated over the map landing on a Berkeley College Campus. Piper was adamant that she go with Katya to the campus so with Piper in tow, they teleported to the college campus with Katya's Shredding power. Hope Since Katya killed Nina, Pandora's Box moved on to its next Guardian, a college student known as Hope. As Hope was talking to her friend Darcy outside her dorm room, she opened the door and saw the Box sitting on her bed. As Darcy left, Hope walked over to the Box and, after hearing mysterious whispers coming from the box, she became curious to find out what was inside; she opened the Box and a black mist floated out and through the vents in her room. : Katya, disguised as Nina, and Piper then arrived in Hope's dorm, noticing that all of the students were crying and upset, Katya identified this as the First Wave of Sorrow. The two knocked on Hope's door and as they entered the room Hope showed them Pandora's Box. Katya picked up the Box and then transformed back into her regular state; Piper realized the mistake she made and attempted to blow up Katya with her power of Molecular Combustion ultimately destroying Hope's dorm room but Katya teleported out before being hit. : Sandra, an Elder, then orbed Phoebe to the dorm room and she, along with Piper, tried to explain who the were, the existence of Magic and what the Box was. They then travelled to Halliwell Manor where with the help of Leo Wyatt tried to explain to Hope her new responsibility of being a Guardian of Pandora's Box and that she she view the responsibility as a gift rather than a curse. Just then Piper's son Wyatt orbed causing Hope to freak out and want to leave. As Phoebe tried to explain to Hope that she should stay, Hope's phone rang, it was her friend Darcy telling her she needs to see her right away. Phoebe tried to get her to stay but Hope blasted Phoebe backwards into a bookcase and left. But little did Hope realize, it was really Katya pretending to be Darcy; Katya had captured Darcy and tied her up in her lair. Katya and Lucius Try to Open the Box After acquiring the Box and luring Hope, Katya and her minion, a low-level demon known as Lucius, attemped to open the Box themselves. As Lucius attempted to open the Box by launching a Fire Ball at it, Katya explained that she wanted Hope to open the Box. Manipulating Hope Into Opening the Box Believing it was really Darcy on the phone, Hope traveled to her dorm where Katya captured her and brought her back to her lair. In the lair, Katya told Hope to open the Box but she refused triggering Katya to call for Lucius, who brought out Darcy. Katya promised Hope that she will let both her and Darcy go if she opened the Box. Katya began coercing Hope into opening the Box by telling her that she doesn't have to be Guardian of the Box because it wasn't something she asked for and that she shouldn't have to have the responsibility of protecting something she had never asked for. Hope gave in and opened the Box releasing all the ills within it into the world, Black Mists travels around the lair and escapes through a crack in a wall, dispersing amongst mankind to Katya's satisfaction. : Katya then exposed her sai, planning to kill both Hope and Darcy but then Hope reminded Katya that she promised not to hurt them if she opened the Box. Katya told Hope that she was just lying to get what she wanted and she threw the weapon at her but Hope deflected it with an energy blast. Piper and Phoebe appeared as Hope stood up, realizing they were too late, Lucius lunged toward the sisters but Piper blew him up. Katya grabbed Panadora's Box and teleported out of her lair. Pretending to be Darcy Katya teleported into another part of her lair where she was keeping Darcy and threw the young woman against the wall; she hid the Box and then shapeshifted in Darcy, hoping she could get Hope alone to kill her. Piper, Phoebe and Hope arrived in the other part of the lair where Darcy was and the four returned to Halliwell Manor. ; Disguised as Darcy, Katya pleaded with Hope that they just leave but the sisters realized that it was really Katya and in an attempt to trick Katya, Piper asked Darcy to go downstairs with her and Phoebe and Paige had Hope remain in the Attic with them for a minute. Paige then glamoured into Hope and proceeded down the stairs and left with Katya. Katya is Vanquished After walking through the door of the Manor and closing it, Katya transformed into her actual self, grabbing Paige (as Hope) and teleporting back to her lair. Katya then pushed Paige down next to Darcy as Darcy got up to see if Paige, thinking it was her friend Hope, was okay. Paige assured Darcy that she was alright and Katya threw her sai Paige, intending to kill her, but Paige orbed the Sai away, surprising Katya. Katya was bewildered by the fact she could orb but then Paige glamoured back into her normal self telling Katya that Hope can't but she can. Paige then threw a potion at the demon, vanquishing her into oblivion. Complete Encyclopaedia of Demons After learning about Katya, the sisters and Leo went to Magic School where they located an entry on Katya in a book entitled Complete Encyclopedia of Demons, explaining who the demon was and her place in the Underworld, the entry read: Katya Armed with her deadly sai, this shapeshifter demon known as Katya has a long history of evil ambitions. Serving for centuries under various Dark Demonic Lords of the Underworld, she watched what she considered lesser evils advance past her in the line of succession to upper-level demondom. Determined and crafty, Katya consolidated her abilities until she was ready to initiate her own plans and become a powerful and unpredictable rogue player in the Underworld. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Vanquished by Paige Matthews Category:Season 7